Nazgrel
Nazgrel is a level 62 elite quest giver located in the barracks of Thrallmar in Outland's Hellfire Peninsula. Lore Nazgrel, the last son of Kash'drakor, was a raider of the Sythegore Arm who served under Thrall during the Invasion of Kalimdor. As a veteran of the Second War, loyal soldier of Orgrim Doomhammer, and a former prisoner of the Alliance internment camps, Nazgrel despises the Alliance, and humans in particular. He views Thrall's continued insistence that the humans can be reasoned with to be a weakness, and feels that victory through war is the only way that the Alliance will end their persecution of the Horde. However, Nazgrel is completely loyal to his Warchief, and thus does not act on his opinions. After the Battle of Mount Hyjal, Thrall took the Horde to an area of The Barrens, which he claimed as his own, and named it Durotar after his father. The capital city was Orgrimmar, and Nazgrel was placed in charge of its security. During the construction of Orgrimmar, Bloodfeather, a harpy queen, assaulted the caravans of supplies coming to Orgrimmar, but Nazgrel could not leave the city to deal with her. Fortunately, Rexxar, a recent arrival to Orgrimmar, offered to assist Nazgrel, and was sent to dispose of her. Nazgrel was pleased when they returned with the harpy's heart, and rewarded them with items from the armory. Nazgrel was uneasy as news of the humans' actions at the coast reached Thrall, but obeyed Thrall's command for peace, letting Rexxar handle them. But when they lost contact with Gar'thok's outpost, Nazgrel accompanied Rexxar to investigate, and they found human camps along the coast. Nazgrel perceived that perhaps an attack was imminent, and so sent Rexxar and his allies to the Echo Islands to warn the trolls. Since that time, Nazgrel has continued to serve unquestioningly at Thrall's side. Before patch 2.01, he could be found inside Grommash Hold in the Valley of Wisdom, in the orcish capital of Orgrimmar. The Burning Crusade In the Burning Crusade, Nazgrel has relocated from Orgrimmar to Outland, where he commands the outpost of Thrallmar in Hellfire Peninsula. This move is most likely to give him a more active part in World of Warcraft, as he works as the major figurehead in the frontier town, similar to Danath Trollbane for the Alliance. He starts the following quests: * * * * * (Group) * * * * (Group) * * (Dungeon) * Completes: * (Raid) See List of Hellfire Peninsula NPCs. Trivia *Nazgrel is one of the randomly generated names for Far Seer heroes in Warcraft III multiplayer games, and is likely a reference to Nazgrel, the character first featured in the cancelled Warcraft Adventures, and later in Cycle of Hatred, World of Warcraft and The Frozen Throne campaigns. Nazgrel is a shaman in the TCG as well. *Nazgrel was originally a major character in the cancelled Warcraft Adventures. His importance to the story, or what class he was is in the story is unknown (he may have been a shaman or far seer). He did not appear in the Lord of the Clans. *An Artifact, Serathil, mentions Nazgrel. It says "This weapon was crafted on Draenor for Kash'drakor and used in the Blood River War that ended with the annihilation of the Dark Scar Clan. Nazgrel is the last surviving relative of Kash'drakor." Statistics of Nazgrel from Warcraft III External links Category:Orc quest givers Category:Lore characters Category:Game characters Category:Hellfire Peninsula NPCs Category:Warcraft Adventures Category:World of Warcraft: Cycle of Hatred characters